El diario
by Rondas
Summary: Un diario en el cual Shinichi y una joven científica han muerto es encontrado, esto hace que todo gire en torno a una pregunta para Conan, ¿Quien falsifico esto?


Fanfiction: Detective Conan: El diario.

Por: TDTRondas

Aclaración: La obra Meitantei Conan no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

La noche cubre las ruinas de una casa ya quemada, el suave sacudir de los arboles casi logra cubrir el ruido de un par de pisadas hechas por dos figuras masculinas vistiendo ropas negras.

Hasta aquí llegan las huellas aniki.

…, busquemos, si aquí se encontraba Sherry debe de haber algún rastro que nos indique que tramaba hacer.

Si ella misma quemo la casa quiere decir que debió eliminar cualquier rastro.

No, ella odiaba la organización, puedo apostar que dejo algo para cuando alguien mas busque aquí.

Entonces, ¿tenemos que buscar aniki?

Si, en la mañana llegara algún grupo de policías a comprobar la causa del fuego, la pista deberá encontrarse ahí.

Entendido.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un paquete envuelto en aluminio, como el hombre que daba las ordenes lo menciono, estaba justo en la estufa de la casa, abrió el paquete en el lugar y encontró que era un cuaderno. Sherry tenia un diario.

Ya lo encontré, vámonos.

Si.

Ambos personajes subieron salieron a prisa para llegar a un coche antiguo de color negro. El hombre que llevaba el diario se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras el otro en el del pasajero, entonces el primero le extendió la mano con el diario a su compañero:

Vodka, léelo.

Si.

Día 1.

Me encuentro en este momento en una cabaña en las montañas, por aquí no hay mucha gente y es fácil encontrar lo mínimo para comer aun sin tener dinero, solo tendré que aprender a pescar y depender un poco mas de aquel muchacho.

No creí que aquel muchacho me ayudaría ni que fuera capas de encontrar el laboratorio y menos el pasar la vigilancia, pero aquí estoy, Kudo ha pasado mis expectativas, no solo al no morir inmediatamente después de tomar la droga y salvarme, sino al ser lo suficientemente discreto como para no llamar la atención, después de todo, sigue sin saber lo terrible y poderosa que es la organización.

Dormiré un poco, por lo que Kudo dijo, él me salvo para poder hacer algo contra la organización, espero poder convencerlo de lo contrario y no se, tal ves soñar un poco.

Día 2.

Kudo, tardo mucho en despertar y se ve cansado, él dice que esta bien, solo pensaba en un caso desde anoche. No le creo.

Como me lo temía, Kudo esta muriendo, aparentemente la droga no esta haciendo el efecto que tenia en los animales de prueba, por lo que Kudo menciona, antes pudo evitar todo el dolor que le causaba al tomar un cierto licor pero cada ves que lo toma tiene menos efecto. Me temo que no le queda mucho de vida.

Día 3.

He visto que licor es el que logra disminuir los efectos venenosos de la droga, aun sin el equipo de mi laboratorio creo ser capas de crear algún antídoto.

Esto demorara un poco.

Día 7.

Cuatro días casi sin dormir y nada, he descuidado el diario por la investigación.

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por Kudo?

Día 9.

Por fin, no es un antídoto completo pero será algo, tendré que vigilar a Kudo para saber que efectos tendrá en su cuerpo.

Me siento destrozada, en este tiempo Kudo ha estado parte del tiempo en el que no sentía dolor para hablar con su novia. Por ahora se lo voy a pasar pero si la organización se entera por esto que sigue vivo y que se ha comunicado con alguien, es posible que su novia sufra por esto.

Día 10.

Hablando un poco mas con Kudo me doy cuenta que no le ha dicho nada a su novia sobre lo que le paso, hasta el momento le ha dicho que esta tratando de resolver un caso muy difícil.

Kudo esta emocionado con el antídoto y no me esta escuchando que es un antídoto temporal.

No quería que llegáramos a esto, Kudo va a buscar a Gin.

Día 11.

Kudo sigue sin escuchar, lo peor es que siento que lo mejor para que deje de seguirlos será que lo acompañe. Al menos deberé asegurarme que no lo capturen e interroguen.

Volveremos momentáneamente a Tokio, si tengo suerte no encontraremos a nadie de la organización por donde vallamos

Día 17.

Justo después de encontrar el carro de Gin, Kudo empezó a tener espasmos de dolor. Muy tarde para echarse para atrás, Kudo coloco un transmisor en su coche y Gin no tardara en darse cuenta de que esta ahí.

Esto es malo mañana mataran a alguien y Kudo quiere impedirlo a pesar de su condición.

Se que me estarán esperando, pero no esperaran a Kudo, espero que todo valla bien para mañana.

Día 18.

Es bastante vergonzoso, Kudo me ha salvado y Gin sabe que no me volverá a ver en Tokio, solo me queda recuperarme de los disparos que me dieron, Kudo me esta pidiendo otro antídoto para poder seguir sobre el poco rastro que ha dejado la organización, no quiero hacerlo y mi condición no me lo va a permitir por un tiempo.

Día 25.

Primera ves que no peleamos por cualquier problema, mis heridas ya han sanado muy bien, pero el estado de Shinichi me preocupa.

Hemos hablado un poco sobre la vida de Kudo, aparentemente su primo Conan, iba a llegar a su casa cuando paso lo del envenenamiento, por lo que veo esta feliz por que ni su novia ni su primo están solos. Por lo que entendí, aun cuando su vecino es quien debería cuidar a su primo en su ausencia, es la novia de Kudo quien lo esta cuidando.

Día 26.

El estado de Kudo se encuentra mejor, el nuevo antídoto temporal lo esta manteniendo vivo hasta ahora, no se cuanto tiempo pueda durar pero ahora que los dos estamos mejor hemos dejado de pelear, supongo que un problema para Kudo es el dolor que le empieza a dar gracias a los efectos del veneno.

Kudo sigue insistiendo que ahora que esta mejor quiere seguir buscando a Gin, me ha tomado toda la noche el hacerlo entender que hasta que no sepamos cuanto tiempo puede durar el antídoto, al final creo que ya entiende que no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos maten por que se ha vuelto a sentir mal.

Día 27.

El antídoto no dura mas de 24 horas, lo peor es que cada ves se hace mas inefectivo.

Kudo ha vuelto a estar molesto, no lo culpo, las pocas expectativas sobre su recuperación se han destrozado. Para que pueda estar vivo mas tiempo he decidido sedarlo y solo agregar un poco de la medicina en lo que encuentro como hacer otro antídoto.

Día 30.

La nueva medicina esta lista, no creo que dure mas que la anterior pero lo importante ahora es que todavía puedo hacer progresos a pesar de la ausencia de esquipo.

Día 31.

Kudo esta impaciente por tener el antídoto, supongo que será mejor que se lo de mañana para que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna locura

Esta tarde un amigo de Kudo, Heiji le menciono que su primo Conan, esta en el hospital, aparentemente su novia tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Kudo y Conan y por ello pudieron salvarle la vida.

Creo que le daré la medicina mejor pasado mañana en lo que se le baja el susto.

Día 32.

Kudo esta mejor y quiere tomar la medicina ya, por lo que le entendí, Conan le menciono como la amiga de su novia creo el guion para que ella bese a alguien mas y eso lo motiva a seguir, sin embargo, no se si esta medicina dure mas de 24 horas por lo que Kudo podría estar próximo a morir enfrente de su novia.

Ya le dije el plan, él podrá infiltrarse en la obra y durante su actuación decirle a su novia que lo siga a algún lugar privado donde no tenga que llamar la atención, si todo sale bien, podrá decirle que lo espere a que este mejor sin decirle nada que la ponga en riesgo y estará menos irritable en caso de que el medicamento no funcione como lo esperado.

Kudo esta emocionado, tendré que llamar y decirle a Conan que cuide a Kudo

Día 33.

Conan me menciono que Kudo no pudo evitar salir en escena para atrapar a una asesina que mato a alguien en la obra, la medicina funciona bien, pero me temo que si no hago algo la organización encontrara que Kudo sigue vivo y este podrá poner la vida de sus amigos en riesgo.

Día 34.

Kudo me menciono que Heiji ayudo a que no saliera la noticia de que sigue vivo, esta noche invitara a su novia a cenar para decirle todo y supongo que para confesarse. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Conan me menciono que Kudo fue al mismo restaurante en el cual sus padres decidieron casarse. Por lo que veo, Kudo realmente ama a esa chica. De todas formas no fui para saber de su vida fui para recogerlo y así evitar que muriera en el hotel, afortunadamente llegue justo a tiempo, por lo visto a Kudo le importo mas resolver su caso en ves de ver a su novia. Llame a Conan y le pedí que tomara la tarjeta de Kudo y la usara para pagar la cuenta.

Día 36

Afortunadamente no se han tenido noticias sobre Kudo a pesar de estar en esos dos casos, hoy me tome la libertad de dormirlo para que no se expusiera mas y tomarnos unos días libres para evitar llamar la atención, lo máximo que le voy a dejar será llamar a su chica por un tiempo en la noche para que no la preocupe mas.

…

Aniki, parece que Sherry termino mas preocupada por cuidar a ese… Kudo…

¿Pasa algo Vodka?

Por eso no encontramos su cuerpo, él sobrevivió.

¿Él?

Kudo Shinichi, el muchacho al que envenenamos cuando se metió con nosotros en el parque de diversiones.

Ah ese, entonces, de alguna forma sobrevivió encontró el laboratorio donde Sherry trabajaba y el fue quien se coló para salvar a Sherry.

¿Qué hacemos aniki?

Por el momento el diario se esta volviendo meloso. Pasa a los últimos días.

Día 245.

Shinichi esta a punto de morir los pocos medicamentos que he podido saquear son cada ves mas difíciles de conseguir y menos efectivos.

Desde que el tonto regreso de Inglaterra ha actuado como si pudiera morir tranquilo pero ahora no quiero no puedo dejarlo ir.

Tendré que dejarlo sedado y con el medicamento mas fuerte que tengo espero que sobreviva por mas de 15 días.

Día 246.

He logrado meterme a una especie de juego en tren, en una semana iré para salir de esta región, espero que no tengan agentes ahí.

Día 253.

Esos niños, creo que el mas alto de ellos me tomo una fotografía mientras los ayudaba a salir de esa casa. Solo espero que la foto no llegue a sus manos.

Ultima entrada.

Bourbon y Belmont me estaban esperando, al final no pude llegar a salvar a Shinichi. Lamento que mi investigación haya sido la causante de su sufrimiento. Las quemaduras que tengo solo me permitieron llegar hasta aquí. Ahora solo puedo lamentarme y esperar a que llegue mi momento. Quemare todo, así nadie que no encuentre este diario sabrá de quien son los cadáveres que están en el sótano. Espero que cuando Belmont se de cuenta que sobreviví la explosión y no encuentren mi cuerpo sea castigada por Gin. Espero que alguien pueda hacer que ellos dejen de experimentar con las cosas en las que me obligaron a participar.

Hermana, Shinichi espero que me perdonen.

Ahí acaba el diario Aniki

Hummm…

¿Que pasa?

Nada, solo pensaba que todo es muy conveniente.

¿Qué cosa?

La mitad del tiempo en ves de escribir en lo que recordaba sobre la droga escribió sobre ese tal Shinichi Kudo, el muchacho que esta al borde de la muerte pero que gracias a Sherry logra seguir vivo por mas de doscientos días.

Bueno hay algunos garabatos entre días especialmente entre las paginas que tienen los días contados y si tomamos en cuenta que la droga que le dimos era inestable el que el muchacho estuviera en esa condición es probable.

Hay una cosa mas que me preocupa.

¿Qué cosa?

De la estación antes de que Belmont nos informara sobre la muerte de Sherry hasta la cabaña están muy separados como para que Sherry llegara sin ayuda.

¿Pudo ser el muchacho?

Según el diario el estaba casi muerto antes de que ella partiera.

Es cierto.

¿Qué?

Hace poco, salió una noticia sobre un robo vehicular que le ocurrió a un pobre diablo hace dos semanas, por alguien con quemaduras en la cara. Si tomamos en cuenta que eso corresponde mas o menos con las fechas.

…

Así que creo que todo concuerda.

Entiendo, Vodka.

¿Aniki?

Bota el diario por algún lado.

¿Qué pero esto podría delatarnos?

Eso lo dices por que cuando ella habla sobre la organización y sobre Bourbon, Belmont o Gin piensas en nosotros inmediatamente. Sin embargo si tomas en cuenta que nadie nos conoce…

Pero ¿Y las notas sobre el APTX?

Recuerda que no somos los únicos que desarrollan ese tipo de drogas, además, su investigación debe de estar muy incompleta.

Entonces nadie sabrá sobre quien esta hablando.

Así es, además si alguien encontrara a alguien quemándolo crearíamos sospecha de que somos parte del grupo que una pobre desafortunada menciono en un diario, pero si en cambio es encontrado en medio de la nada. Podría ser incluso una bonita obra de ficción.

Entiendo, ¿Aquí?

Donde quieras.

Acto seguido en la carretera se ve como un porche negro se aleja rápidamente de un pequeño cuaderno en medio de la carretera.

Una semana después.

Un niño con lentes veía la televisión con una joven de cabello largo y negro y un hombre adulto con un bigote peculiar, en un departamento que parecía mas bien un tipo de agencia.

Oye Ran, tráeme otra cerveza.

Cielos papá, espérate que falta que digan quien es el culpable en la serie.

…Es el hermano…

¿Que vas a saber tu niño?

En eso suena la puerta y acto seguido entran dos agentes un hombre y una mujer con una cara que refleja tristeza.

Ran – Agente Miwako, agente Watari. ¿Que hacen aquí?

Sato – Ran-san , se encuentra Conan-kun?

Ran – Si, ¿Que ocurre? ¿Conan hizo algo malo?

Takagi – No, lo que ocurre es que, bueno hubo un incidente en una cabaña a varios kilómetros de aquí y bueno Conan podría ayudarnos a esclarecer algo.

Ran – ¿Y que tiene que esclarecer Conan-kun? Se que a veces parece un adulto pero es solo un niño.

Takagi – Por favor, solo confía en nosotros, creo que será mejor que él venga.

Ran – Esta bien pero voy con ustedes.

Sato – Ran-san, por favor.

Ran – No, voy con ustedes.

Conan – Ran-neechan, ¿Que ocurre?

Sato – Conan-kun, ¿Podrías venir con nosotros por un momento?

Conan – Si.

Ran – ¿Conan-kun?

Conan – No te preocupes Ran-neechan, estaré de vuelta rápidamente.

Ran – No, papá, vamos a ver que quieren Miwako-san y Watari-san.

Kogoro – ¿Qué? Y yo que quería ver el especial de hoy.

Todos los integrantes de la discusión salieron del edificio y entraron a un vehículo que se encontraba justo enfrente. Durante el viaje de ida a la estación, la jovencita Ran no podía dejar de abrazar al niño Conan mostrando que había algo que no le agradaba de la forma expresiones y hora en la que llegaron los agentes.

En un departamento de la estación, sentado en una mesa grande, un hombre regordete y bajo espera a sus agentes y al niño, quienes no lo hacen esperar mucho ya que todos entran justo cuando el hombre estaba mirando su reloj.

Conan – Hola Inspector Megure.

Megure – Hola Conan-kun, lamento hacerte venir tan tarde pero… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Sato – Ran-san no quiso que viniera Conan-kun solo así que no pudimos evitar que nos acompañara.

Ran – ¿Me pueden decir de que trata todo esto? ¿Por qué tienen que traer a Conan-kun?

Kogoro – Ran, deja que cuestionen al niño y esto se resolverá.

Megure – Bueno, no es que no quisiéramos cuestionar solo a Conan pero creí que seria mas fácil preguntarle cosas a él antes de seguir con la investigación.

Ran – ¿Qué?

Megure – Supongo que tendré que decirlo sin mas, Conan-kun, eres primo de Kudo Shinichi ¿verdad?

Ran – Si y él que tiene que ver.

Megure – ¿Conan?

Conan – Si, quiero mucho a Shinichi-nichan.

Ran – Déjense de rodeos, ¿Le ocurrió algo a Shinichi-kun?

Megure – No hay duda que eres hija de Kogoro-san, hace una semana una vieja cabaña en las montañas se quemo, en el sótano encontramos dos cuerpos en un estado tan dañado que no encontramos ni siquiera los dientes, solo sabemos que los cadáveres eran los cuerpos de un hombre y de una mujer.

Ran – ¿Esta diciendo que el hombre era Shinichi-kun? ¿Cómo puede saberlo si dice que no se pueden identificar los cuerpos?

Megure – Vera, al día siguiente uno de nuestro equipo forense tuvo la casualidad de pasar por una carretera a unos 15 kilómetros del incendio. Por lo que estaba escrito en el diario y por lo que encontramos en la cabaña, nuestras sospechas son que los cadáveres son de Kudo Shinichi y una joven científica que él salvo.

Ran – ¡Mentira! Hasta hace dos semanas…

Megure – Creo que has entendido por que están aquí, según el diario, Kudo-kun ayudo a alguien después de que desapareció y la única que parece que lo ha visto, has sido tú o Conan-kun, cuando lo veían, ¿habían ocasiones en que pareciera que tuviera un dolor intenso?

Ran – Casi siempre antes de dejarme…

Conan – …

Kogoro – Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que estaba apunto de irse se agarraba el pecho…

Megure – Creo que acaban de comprobar que el diario es autentico. Todavía tenemos que buscar el por que estaba tan lejos de la cabaña.

Ran – Conan-kun, vámonos.

Conan – Ran-neechan todavía no han comprobado si era Shinichi-nichan, si pudieras…

Ran – ¡Basta Conan! Aceptemos la realidad ¿quieres?

Sato – ¡Ran!

Takagi – …

Kogoro – disculpe inspector Megure pero… ¿Podría darnos después el diario?

Megure – en cuanto se cierre el caso, lo cual posiblemente sea en unas cuantas semanas.

Kogoro – Gracias.

Megure – Sato-san, por favor llévelos a casa.

Sato – Si.

El sonido del motor se volvió en el único sonido que habitaba el interior del automóvil, tres caras tristes no se atrevían a hacer ningún sonido y el dueño de la cara mas molesta no sabía que decir para calmar a ninguno de los tres.

Al llegar a la agencia, ninguno de los tres habitantes se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, tanto Ran como Kogoro decidieron ir rápidamente a la cama mientras Conan se quedo pensativo en la sala de la agencia, el niño de lentes decidió sacar su celular y llamar a un numero a pesar de la hora.

En otro lugar un hombre de cabello largo y canoso pero calvo de la parte media de su cabeza se levanta de su cama para atender el teléfono.

¿Bueno?

Profesor

humm… Shinichi-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?

Que según la policía y Ran estoy muerto ¿Sabe algo de todo esto?

¿Qué?

Páseme a Haibara.

Pero Shinichi-kun ¿Qué paso?

Encontraron una cabaña quemada con dos cuerpos y un diario donde me mencionaban como mi propio primo y que me morí. Me podría pasar a Haibara.

Esta bien Shinichi pero…

¿Bueno?

Haibara,

Kudo, podrías decirme que demonios haces llamando a esta hora de la noche, no he tenido un buen día sabes.

Haibara, según la policía estoy muerto y encontraron un diario de una chica que según esto, ayude a esconder en las montañas y que sabia que antes de desaparecer siempre sentía algún fuerte dolor. ¿Sabes algo acerca de todo esto?

¿Qué? Espera Kudo, estas diciendo que…

Parte de la historia parece estar basada en el hecho que solo el profesor, Heiji y yo sabemos quien eres y Heiji no tiene madera de novelista así que o fue el profesor o fuiste tú.

Kudo.

Mande

Alguien me robo mis notas sobre el antídoto y varios componentes del laboratorio mientras no estaba, he estado caminando en círculos desde entonces y lo mas cerca a una cabaña en el bosque que he estado es cuando tuve que tomar el antídoto por que 'alguien' no fue a rescatarnos.

Estas diciendo que, tubo que ser alguien mas.

Recuerda que no solo el profesor y Heiji saben quien soy.

Espera quieres decir que…

Solo ellos saben que es lo que hago y por lo que veo, son el tipo de personas que, al igual que 'alguien', hacen lo que quieren sobre otros sin el permiso de los afectados.

…

Como sea, la organización y la versión oficial nos ha catalogado de nuevo como muertos y eso nos permitirá mayor rango de acción, lo único que lamento es que cuando aquella chica se entere tendrá el corazón destrozado.

Ya lo tiene así.

¿Qué?

Ran me acompaño a la estación.

…

Haibara, quiero decirle que están mal.

Kudo, no lo hagas.

¿Por qué? ¡Ella esta sufriendo!

Kudo, ahora que ha salido esto ella creerá que… ¿Kudo? ¿¡Kudo!? Idiota.

Que paso Ai-kun

Profesor creo que será mejor que empecemos a hacer espacio para aquel tonto.

De vuelta a la agencia el joven Conan decide ir hacia el piso donde están las habitaciones directamente hacia el cuarto donde Ran se encuentra llorando.

Ran-neechan, puedo pasar.

Lo siento Conan, ahora no.

Ran, ellos están equivocados, veras yo…

¡Conan! Por favor, ellos encontraron los cuerpos y… y…

¿Ran?

¿Conan, podrías irte? mañana estaré mejor, ahora quiero estar sola.

Ran escucha por favor, solo quiero decirte que en realidad yo soy…

¡no te atrevas a decir algo como eso ahora Conan!

Ran…

Buenas noches, Conan.

… Buenas noches neechan.

Niño, deja a Ran sola por ahora.

Pero…

Vamos, esto no es un caso donde puedas ayudar, ahora solo queda tener fe en la fuerza de Ran.

Justo después de eso Kogoro se llevo cargando al niño hacia una habitación, donde solo se encontraba un futon y algunas cajas viejas. El señor salió no sin antes decirle buenas noches a Conan quien solo respondió por costumbre.

Al día siguiente:

Conan y Kogoro siguen con la rutina de ir a la oficina antes de que Conan y Ran vallan cada quien a su respectiva escuela. Sin embargo, Los dos se dan cuenta que Ran aun no ha bajado y Kogoro le pide al niño que valla a buscarla. Este ultimo no tiene que ir lejos ya que al llegar a la puerta encuentra que Ran estaba apunto de entrar.

Buenos días,

Buenos días…

Buenos días Ran.

Ran-ne…

Conan-kun, creo que será mejor que regreses un tiempo con el profesor Agasa.

Ran…

…

Oye Ran, no seas cruel con el niño.

(Mira quien habla).

Conan-kun, estaré bien, pero justo ahora no puedo tenerte con nosotros. Lo entiendes.

Si, Ran-neechan

Conan…

Kogoro-ojisan, ¿Podría mandarme después el diario por favor?

Esta bien niño, supongo que tanto tu como Ran tienen derecho a saber que paso

Gracias.

Ya me voy a la escuela, Conan-kun, lo siento en verdad pero me temo que será lo mejor.

Ran-nee…

Ya se fue, niño, se que tenias las mejores intenciones cuando fuiste a hablar con Ran, pero no era el mejor momento y lo que supongo ibas a decir no era lo mas sabio para la situación.

¿Qué? ¿Qué cree que iba a decir?

Bueno, viendo lo mucho que te pareces a ese remedo de detective solo que con lentes, estoy seguro que le dirías a Ran algo como que puede pensar en ti como si fueras Kudo, sin embargo eso es lo mismo que tratar de mantener a alguien aferrado a falsas esperanzas e ilusiones que nunca van a ser verdad. Tanto Ran como tu tienen que tener en cuenta que tu eres tu, Shinichi era Shinichi y eso no va a cambiar.

Entiendo…

En fin niño, si no tengo trabajo hoy te mandare tus cosas a la casa del profesor Agasa por ahora ve a la escuela y vas con el profesor cuando salgas.

Esta bien, nos vemos Kogoro-ojisan.

Nos vemos Conan.

Antes de llegar a la escuela.

Kudo-kun

Haibara.

Te vas a quedar con nosotros por un rato ¿verdad?

Eh… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tu cara de derrotado y lo que dijiste por teléfono.

Has de apreciar verme con esta cara.

La verdad seria mas apreciable si fuera por que alguien te gano a deducir alguno de tus casos.

Haibara…

¿Si?

¿En verdad era una mala idea decirle?

Kudo, esa chica ha estado resistiendo mucho el no poder verte, es decir el no poder ver a Kudo Shinichi, yo te lo advertí antes, mientras mas te acercaras a ella emocionalmente mas daño le arias si no encontramos algo que hiciera posible que regreses a ser Kudo Shinichi. Ahora, si te le acercas y le dices "Yo soy Shinichi" ella no solo no te escuchara, lo tomara como una mentira blanca de un niño que quiere que ella se sienta mejor, pero…

Lo tomara como si estuviera tratando de tomar ventaja de su dolor.

No forzosamente, al final, nunca es justo para alguien pensar en otras personas como sustitutos de quienes ya no pueden acompañarnos…

Ha-Haibara… No me digas que por lo que te cuesta acercarte a…

Creo que lo has adivinado, ella me recuerda mucho a mi hermana…

…

De todas formas, esa chica es muy fuerte, espero que pueda superar esta situación.

Gracias y perdón Haibara.

¿Por?

Por un momento creí que tu serias capas de hacer lo del diario para que la organización tuviera una evidencia solida para que ya no te buscaran y que dejaran de mandar mas de sus agentes para capturarte.

Oh… Bueno, puedo entender por que lo sospechaste así. ¿Y que te dice que realmente no fui yo quien hizo todo esto?

Por mucho que siempre has mantenido tu distancia de Ran puedo decir que realmente la aprecias como para pensar en causarle un daño.

Gracias Kudo-kun.

Ai-chan, Conan-kun.

Oh Ayumi-chan.

¿Que hacían?

Hablábamos de algo que ocurrió anoche.

¿Qué cosa?

Nada solo que tendré que vivir por un tiempo en la casa del profesor.

¿¡Que!? ¡Espera!, ¿ustedes dos vivirán juntos?

Eh…

Así es, Edogawa-kun y compartiremos el mismo techo.

¿Hay algo malo con eso?

Es que… Es que… No, no puede ser, digo…

Ayumi-chan, como puedes ver Edogawa-kun no piensa en lo mismo que tu, así que puedes tranquilizarte.

Lo mismo que Ayumi… ¿Qué?

Serás lento…

Déjame en paz, no es que este en esa situación por que quiera.

Es decir que te desagrada estar con Ai-chan.

Me pareció escuchar que estabas contenta haciendo ese comentario.

No este… no se preocupen, su secreto esta a salvo.

¿Qué?

Bueno, en este momento no se a que se refiere Ayumi-chan pero creo que será mejor no darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Segura que no causara un gran malentendido?

¿Malentendido?

…

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente a pesar que todo mundo podía notar que Conan se veía molesto por algo.

Acabando las clases Ai, Conan, Ayumi y otros dos chicos uno muy grande y gordo para su edad Genta y otro alto y bastante delgado Mitsuhiko caminan por la calle para ir en un punto a sus respectivas casas.

Genta – Oye, Conan-kun, hoy has estado mas callado que de costumbre, ¿paso algo?

Mitsuhiko – Si Conan, dinos que te ocurre.

Conan – Lo siento chicos pero por el momento prefiero dejar de pensar en ello.

Ayumi – Así es, digo, ya saben como es Conan-kun, seguramente cuando resuelva todo regresara a ser el de costumbre.

Mitsuhiko – ¿Qué resuelva todo?

Genta – Eso es muy extraño, ¿Qué no nos están diciendo? Vamos Conan, habla.

Conan – Déjenme en paz, por ahora prefiero dejar de pensar.

Ayumi – Si dejen a Conan-kun en paz.

Genta – Esto no ha acabado, será mejor que mañana nos digas que esta pasando o si no…

Mitsuhiko – Vamos Genta, hay algo muy raro aquí y Conan nunca diría algo como que se cansó de pensar, mas bien parece que algo lo tiene muy perturbado.

Ai – Ya llegamos aquí, será mejor que nos separemos.

Ayumi – Esta bien, cuídense.

Genta – Ya escuchaste Conan, no se que te esta molestando pero será mejor que después nos lo cuentes todo.

Mitsuhiko – Nos vemos Cona-kun, Haibara-san.

Ai – Nos vemos.

Conan – Cuídense chicos.

Ai – Ya se fueron.

Conan – Si, es difícil lidiar con ellos.

Ai – Sabes que esto sí podría empezar a dar malos entendidos.

Conan – No lo se, he tratado de pensar en como mejorar lo que ocurre con Ran, pero…

Ai – Por primera ves has encontrado algo en lo que no importa que tanto pienses, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por tu ser querido te come por dentro.

Conan – Es que el saber que le he hecho a Ran sigue pasando por mi cabeza. Haibara.

Ai – ¿Si?

Conan – Perdón por no haber podido hacer nada por tu hermana. Ahora creo saber lo doloroso que fue para ti.

Ai – No te pongas sentimental ahora.

En la tarde, en la casa del profesor Agasa.

Shinichi-kun no piensa venir a cenar.

Todavía ha de estar cansado.

De todas formas, si no come se va a enfermar.

Entiendo, le llevare comida.

Gracias Ai-kun

Por cierto profesor, no se le ocurra esconder de nuevo los dulces, recuerde que su salud es importante.

¿A que te refieres Ai-kun?

El segundo cajón de la cocina, justo adentro de lo que parecería que fuera un reloj.

Lo encontraste…

La joven va hacia la habitación en la cual Conan se encuentra acostado sobre una cama en posición fetal.

Sabes, es la primera ves que te veo tan estresado.

No quiero hablar Haibara.

No te preocupes, solo vine a traerte tu comida.

…

Por cierto, Moori-san llamo, dijo que mañana enviara a alguien a traer tus cosas y que Ran esta mas tranquila ahora.

Gracias.

Al siguiente día.

¿Te sientes mejor Shinichi-kun?

Algo.

Tienes mejor cara.

Hablando de eso, parece que no has dormido en toda la noche.

He estado tratando de llegar a algo.

Ai-kun, no me digas que…

¿Qué pasa profesor? ¿Haibara?

Como nuestro príncipe de misterios esta deprimido, he estado buscando quien exactamente irrumpió en mi laboratorio.

Es cierto me dijiste que alguien se había robado varios químicos y notas de tu laboratorio.

Así es, al principio creí que tenia que ver con Subaru-san, pero…

¿Qué pasa?

Hasta el momento no se que razones tenga ese tipo, ni para venir a hacer eso, ni para ayudarte al punto en el que afirmas que es un aliado.

Bueno …

Y segundo, el profesor y yo estábamos con Subaru-san cuando ocurrió el robo.

Entonces…

Revise a noche otra ves el laboratorio y no hay huellas ni pistas ni nada que indique que alguien se llevo las cosas, de hecho quien fue a buscar todo lo relacionado con el APTX4869 sabia donde, como y cuando encontrarlo por que es lo único que falta.

¿Que? Por lo que dices. La única persona que pudo hacer algo como esto seria.

La misma que hizo este invento del diario que te ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza.

La misma persona que ocasionalmente viene los fines de semana.

Entonces, Ustedes dos saben quien ha hecho todo esto.

Si y hare que pague todo lo que ha ocasionado hasta ahora.

Sera mejor que la enfrentemos.

¿Necesitaran ayuda?

No, gracias profesor, pero creo que será mejor que Haibara y yo lidiemos con esto.

Esta bien, solo cuídense. Supongo que llamare a la escuela para avisar que no podrán ir hoy.

Gracias profesor.

En la tarde, una figura femenina se acerca a la casa de a lado del profesor Agasa teniendo cuidado de que nadie la vea, pero justo cuando entra por la puerta principal dos figuras mas pequeñas salen de otra puerta interna.

Hola mamá.

Shinichi, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que estarías con Ran-chan?

Señora Kudo, me temo que no estamos para juegos.

¿Qué? Shin-chan ¿Qué pasa con Ai-chan?

Lo que dijo, fuiste tu quien forjo un diario en el cual morí, no es así.

Y para darle mas credibilidad decidió robar mi trabajo.

¿Qué? Pero, Shin-chan, Ai-chan. Yo acabo de llegar, la ultima ves que vine aquí fue durante el caso del tren.

¿Qué?

Mamá, no mientas.

No estoy mintiendo Shin-chan, además, es raro de ti sacar conclusiones como esta sin revisar primero las cuartadas de los demás.

Entonces ¿Esta diciendo que no fue usted?.

Así es, después de engañar a Vermont tuve que regresar con el padre de Shinichi-kun y apenas hoy he regresado a Japón.

Así que. Mamá déjame ver tus manos.

Aquí están.

…

¿Y bien?

No hay rastros ni de tinta ni de químicos.

Ya ves, ahora, me podrías decir de que viene todo esto.

Bueno, es que…

Hace un par de días hubo un incidente donde una pequeña cabaña en el bosque fue quemada, sin embargo, de alguna forma la policía logro encontrar un diario el cual según lo escrito tanto Kudo Shinichi y Miyano Shiho murieron.

Lo que Haibara no sabe por que no le he dicho es que el diario se encontró a varios kilómetros de donde ocurrió el incendio sin embargo por alguna razón supieron que el diario hablaba sobre esa cabaña.

Ya veo. ¿Y estas tan molesto por que…?

La chica de la agencia del detective Moori también escucho la noticia. Hasta ahora ha estado luchando para sobrepasar la tristeza que le ha de ocasionar el perder a Kudo.

Es la primera ves que veo a Ran llorar así.

Oh, Shinichi, lo siento tanto. ¿Y por que no le dices que eres tu? Eso debería hacer que todo se resuelva.

Ya lo intento y fallo miserablemente, además, de poderle decir a esa chica estaríamos perdiendo de vista la razón por la que Kudo-kun no pudo decirle antes.

La organización.

Así es

¿Pero no estas siendo muy cruel Ai-chan? Digo si Shin-chan regresara por un momento, eso bastaría para que Ran se anime, a pesar que podría perder a mi hijo por lo mismo…

Aun si pudiera aceptar eso, ahora mismo es imposible, quien hizo lo del diario se tomo la molestia de robarme toda mi investigación relacionada con el APTX4869, es decir darle un antídoto temporal a Kudo-kun que dure y que no lo haga mas rápidamente inmune a cualquier antídoto será cercano a imposible

Espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dijiste que esto fue para hacer que Kudo Shinichi y Miyano Shiho están muertos?

Si.

Es decir Shin-chan y ¿tu?

Si. ¿A que quiere llegar?

Estas diciendo que quien hizo todo esto sabe no solo que ustedes dos se encogieron, sino además la identidad de ustedes dos.

En efecto.

Mamá, por eliminación, Heiji hace cosas cuestionables pero dudo que hiciera algo como esto, ni el profesor ni Haibara irían tan lejos como para destruir casi un año de investigación para arruinar la vida de Ran. Así que los únicos que quedan que saben todo y toman acciones a pesar de los demás son papá y tu.

Lo siento Shin-chan, pero… hay alguien mas, que aun no has tomado en cuenta.

¡No!

Eso es imposible, ¡Ella no puede ser!

Creo que pudo ser ella.

¡Kudo! ¡Dile por que no pudo ser ella!

Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido.

¿¡Que!?

Un policía encontró por 'casualidad' el diario a varios kilómetros del incendio el diario que casualmente daba por hecho nuestras muertes.

Pero tu madre también…

No se el contenido del diario, pero se que en el se mencionan los dolores que da el encogerse por la droga, y solo Heiji, Agasa, y tu saben de eso.

Entonces Heiji…

Además, Heiji siempre me ha apoyado en mi relación con Ran, hasta él pensaría dos veces hacer algo que como esto pudiera destrozar a Ran. En cambio Vermont no tiene por que preocuparse de eso y si ella era Araide-sensei cuando paso lo de la obra podría saber parte de esos dolores.

Pero y el motivo…

Si tomamos en cuenta que no hay cuerpo cerca del tren en el que convencimos a Bourbon que moriste…

No lo creo, tendremos que ver el diario, de acuerdo a lo que este escrito en él sabremos si alguien mas esta mintiendo.

Lo siento Ai-chan, pero, Vermont dijo que esta ves si te dejaría en paz. Si tomamos en cuenta que solo necesitaba hacer una escusa creíble para que la organización supiera por que nunca se encontró tu cuerpo…

No me rehusó a aceptar que le debo algo a ella, además el diario fue encontrado a varios kilómetros del incendio, ¿podrían explicarme por que paso eso?

Si, eso me molesto por un tiempo, pero si tomas en cuenta que el objetivo del diario no era que las autoridades lo leyeran, si no que miembros de la organización obscura lo leyeran…

¿Entonces por que regresarlo y no tirarlo?

Tal ves, Sharon quería que no regresaran a sus cuerpos nunca mas, eso también explicaría el porque se robo toda la información que tenias sobre la droga que encogió a Shin-chan.

Haibara, este caso ya acabo, créeme, hare que Vermont nos las pague.

…Esta bien Kudo, solo espero que… que…

¿Qué?

Ella leyó mis notas…

¿Qué? Haibara, no entiendo.

Habían notas en la computadora que…

¿Haibara?

Kudo-kun, vámonos antes de que Subaru-san regrese.

Mamá, gracias y disculpa que llegáramos así.

No te preocupes Shin-chan. Pero supongo que llamare a Ran-chan para apoyarla.

¿Qué le dirás?

Que me entristece perder a mi bebe pero que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir avanzando.

¿No le vas a decir que sigo vivo?

Lo siento Shinichi, pero en este caso será mejor que simplemente supere tu perdida antes de que decidamos que hacer.

Señora Kudo…

… Esta bien, la ultima ves que trate de hacerla sentir mejor metí la pata y me hecho de su casa.

Hum, ¿eso quiere decir que estas viviendo ahora con Ai-chan?

Si.

¿Siempre sabes donde caer eh Shin-chan?

¿Qué?

Ya nos vamos.

Oye Haibara, espérame.

…Así que por eso lo hizo publico…

Dos semanas mas tarde fuera de la estación de policía el detective Kogoro y su hija Ran se encuentran en frente del inspector Megure esperando el diario que les fue prometido.

Ran-chan no tenias que venir también tu

Lo siento es que tengo que leer eso, quiero saber si…

¿Si tu novio te fue fiel?

¿eh?

Bueno en las ultimas paginas la acompañante de Shinichi-kun menciona como él no dejaba de hablar de ti mientras estaba consiente, por lo escrito aquí, la única razón por la que se arriesgaba a salir de su escondite fue principalmente para hablar contigo y para verte.

Entonces, según el diario, ¿Shinichi nunca dejo Japón?

En una de las ultimas entradas menciona que fue a Inglaterra y que regreso con una actitud de que podía morir tranquilo, creo que será mejor que lo lean ustedes.

No será necesario. Veo que…

Gracias, nos lo llevaremos

Así que, se lo darás a Conan-kun

Cuando ese niño lo lea se sentirá devastado pero será mejor que enfrente la realidad rápidamente.

Entiendo, aun para mi es difícil.

Lo superaran, estoy seguro de eso.

Esa noche en la oficina de Moori Kogoro, se puede apreciar a la joven analizando el diario minuciosamente; los murmullos de Ran solo son acompañados por el sonido del paso de paginas del diario.

"Aquí menciona cuando salve a Ai-chan, el viaje a Inglaterra, él, realmente fue a decirme que me amaba" "esta chica amaba a Kudo-kun" "Creo que tendré que hablar con Conan…" "…Mejor Kazuha-chan"

Al siguiente día.

Conan, Ai y el profesor se encuentran en su casa disfrutado del desayuno.

Entonces Kudo-kun, ¿qué harás?

Kogoro me dijo que me pasara el diario hoy, supongo que será la primera ves que encuentre algo que me permita mostrarle a Ran que sigo vivo.

Kudo-kun, se que no esta en ti rendirte pero lo mejor es que ella misma encuentre esas pistas, claro, si Belmont las dejo.

Ai-kun, deja que Shinichi-kun revise lo que tenga que revisar.

No lo digo por que crea que no debamos revisar el diario, lo digo por que para ella cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de Edogawa Conan solo será una necedad de un niño que no quiere aceptar la muerte de su primo.

Haibara, entiendo tu punto, pero no se, creo que el dejar que Ran me crea muerto es algo que no debo hacer.

Es cierto, Shinichi-kun, ¿por qué nunca usaste tu corbata y le dices a Ran algo como que tenias que fingir tu muerte para algo?

No puedo.

Humm…

Profesor, si Kudo-kun hace algo como eso y hay algún tipo de discordancia con lo que pudo decir Shinichi a ella, eso puede decir que alguien mas estuvo jugando con ella.

Además usted perdió mi celular.

Ya veo, así que… ¿Quién esta tocando ahora?

Voy a abrir.

Gracias Shinichi-kun.

Profesor, se que no debería decir esto pero…

Quieres que Shinichi-kun deje de darle mas vueltas a esto.

Si.

Ai-kun, tal ves sea mejor que pienses un poco mas para ti también, pero por el momento, sabes como es Shinichi-kun.

Si, él no se rendirá mientras tenga esperanzas y además…

Ya llego el diario.

En serio, eso es fantástico Shinichi-kun, supongo que lo leerás de inmediato.

Por desgracia no puede.

¿Qué?

¿Ya se te olvido? Quedamos con Ayumi-chan y los chicos en ir a la casa de Ayumi después de la escuela para ayudarles a estudiar.

Huy…

Lo siento Shinichi-kun, guardare bien el diario.

Esta bien, gracias profesor.

Nos vamos.

Mas tarde en la casa de Ayumi.

Ayumi – Conan-kun ¿Me podrías ayudar en este problema?

Conan – Si, a ver… ya, este problema solo te pide que restes todo lo que cuesta cada producto a la cantidad de dinero que tenia antes de la compra.

Genta – Hum, oye Conan, ¿Seguro que eres estudiante de primaria?

Conan – Eh…

Mitsuhiko – Ya Genta, Conan-kun simplemente es muy listo.

Genta – Pero este tipo de problemas los resuelve como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

Ai – Ayumi-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas roja.

Ayumi – Nada, nada, solo que…

Mitsuhiko – Por cierto Haibara-san, últimamente Conan-kun y tu llegan juntos a la escuela, ¿no te están molestando verdad?

Ai – No.

Conan – Estoy viviendo en la casa de Haibara por ahora.

Genta y Mitsuhiko -¿Qué?

Ayumi – No Conan.

Mitsuhiko – ¿Viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Haibara-san?

Genta – Espera… Ayumi-chan tu sabias de esto.

Mitsuhiko - ¿Viviendo bajo el mismo techo como…

Genta – Vamos Ayumi-chan, como es que te enteraste antes que nosotros.

Ayumi – Conan tonto, mira lo que causaste, y yo que ya los estaba cubriendo.

Ai – ¡Basta!

Conan – Gracias Haibara, chicos, puedo imaginarme parte de lo que están pensando así que iré a los hechos: Ran-neechan me hecho de la agencia después de que metí la pata, así que fui con el profesor para buscar alojamiento.

Mitsuhiko – ¿Qué metiste la pata? Espera, por eso estabas deprimido aquel día.

Genta – Ya entiendo, como metiste la pata al tratar de gustarle a Ran-neechan mejor buscaste a alguien mas que te quisiera y no tuviera problemas en alojarte con el profesor Agasa

Ayumi – ¿¡Entonces era eso!? ¿¡Era solo eso verdad!?

Mitsuhiko – Humm…

Conan – Por fin, ahora, ¿Con que problema necesitan ayuda?

Mitsuhiko – No es algo de la escuela pero… ¿Por qué Ayumi se puso roja cuando dijimos que parece que tienes mucha experiencia?

Conan – ¡Yo que voy a saber!

Ai - …Dejemos eso a un lado o nos vamos…

Genta – Esta bien, esta bien.

Mitsuhiko – …

Ayumi – Solo era eso…

Saliendo de los departamentos donde vive Ayumi.

Conan – Al final tuvimos que irnos.

Ai – Todo fue por que Ayumi-chan no sabia exactamente a que se refería alguien al decir que uno tenia mucha experiencia.

Conan – ¿Cómo demonios podría saberlo cuando apenas es una niña?

Ai – ¿Así es como la ves?

Conan – Pues si, mira, no es que no me importen sus sentimientos, pero aun cuando tengo este cuerpo yo ya debería de tener 17 años, preocuparme por mis exámenes en la preparatoria y tal ves…

Ai – ¿Esa chica?

Conan – Si…

Ai – Mira, con lo que me robaron tardare mucho mas en conseguir alguna especie de antídoto nuevo que funcione con tu nivel de resistencia actual, pero…

Conan – Lo se, nos arriesgamos a lastimarla mas si me presento ¿verdad?

Ai – Así es, por lo que menciono lo de Ayumi-chan, es por que tal ves… ya sea momento de olvides el regresar a ser Kudo Shinichi y le permitas a Edogawa Conan continuar con esta vida.

Conan – Ai… No me digas que tu, ¿tu nunca pensaste en usar el antídoto para ti?

Ai – ¿Quién sabe?

Conan – Lo siento pero, no puedo olvidar a Ran, se que es egoísta pero, creo que en cierto modo, ella me sigue esperando.

Ai – Kudo-kun, ella te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, te le declaraste y finalmente por el asunto del diario todas sus ilusiones de estar contigo, todas las esperanzas de volver a vivir contigo, han sido aplastadas. De no ser por la fuerza que esa chica tiene, ahora el que estaría llorando la muerte de un ser querido serias tú.

Conan – Lo se, apresurémonos, quiero ver que dice el diario con todo detalle para saber si fue Belmont quien nos mato legalmente.

Ai – …

Mas tarde en la casa del profesor

Conan – Ya llegamos.

Ai – Ya llegamos.

Agasa – Hola Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun

Heiji – ¡Kudo! ¡Me puedes decir que demonios esta pasando aquí!

Conan – ¿Hatori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Agasa – Shinichi, parece que Ran-chan llamo a Kazuha-chan y…

Heiji – ¡Cuando escuche que habías muerto no lo pude creer, vine inmediatamente para ver que demonios te había pasado!

Conan – Lo siento Heiji, en este momento no estoy para hablar.

Heiji – Escúchame Kudo, vine hasta aquí por que estaba preocupado por ti, ¿al menos me puedes explicar bien lo que te paso?

Ai – ¿No se lo explico usted profesor?

Agasa – No, Heiji llego un poco antes que ustedes,

Ai – Ya veo.

Heiji – Dejen de ignorarme.

Conan – Lo siento Heiji, lo que ocurre es que alguien creo una especie de diario donde al final muero.

Heiji – ¿Y? Dudo que la policía te declare muerto por que a alguien se le ocurrió que moriste.

Agasa – No es tan sencillo, Encontraron dos cuerpos completamente irreconocibles en una cabaña donde debería de estar el diario, al final ese diario fue plantado para que la policía y la Organización creyeran que Shinichi-kun y Miyano Shiho están muertos.

Heiji – Así que… con esas pruebas ya te declararon muerto y Ran-chan esta llorando tu muerte Kudo.

Conan – Deja de poner esa cara, no es que yo quisiera que esto pasara.

Agasa – Shinichi-kun…

Heiji – ¿Y por que no le dijiste a Ran-chan que sigues vivo?

Ai – ¿Por qué crees que Kudo ya no vive con ella?

Heiji – …

Conan – Ran enfureció creyendo que solo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y ahora vivo con el profesor.

Heiji – Lo siento, por un momento creí que… bueno, que ella te había dejado de importar por alguna razón.

Conan – Ya que lo sabes, Profesor, ¿Me podría mostrar el diario?

Heiji – ¿No estaba el diario con la policía?

Ai – Así es pero aparentemente ya cerraron el caso.

Heiji – Por lo que Kudo, tu ya estas legalmente muerto…

Conan – exacto, lo que me importa saber ahora es que tanto sabia la persona sobre mi, ¿quién es esa persona? Y ¿Por qué decidió meterse en tantos problemas para hacer esto? Por alguna razón siento que esto era para separarme de Ran.

Ai – Si es por la persona que dices que es, no creo que tuviera en mente hacer eso.

Heiji – ¿Quién?

Conan – Belmont, ahora, estoy empezando a buscar si tenias razón en que no podía ser ella Haibara.

Ai – Entiendo.

Heiji – Oye, Kudo, dime quien podría ser y en quienes has pensado.

Conan – Te lo diré cuando empiece a leer ese diario.

Agasa – Aquí tienes Shinichi-kun.

Conan – Gracias profesor, iré al estudio, por favor no me molesten.

Agasa – Esos dos parecen hermanos, mira como van corriendo a resolver otro caso.

Ai – Si…

Agasa – Ai-kun, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Ai – Es solo que… Asi se ha de sentir un sospechoso que siente que lo van a culpar de un delito.

Agasa – Ai-kun, Shinichi-kun no comete errores tan grabes y ahora Heiji-kun le esta ayudando.

Ai – …Gracias.

En el estudio del profesor.

Heiji – Oye Kudo, ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí en ves de leer el diario enfrente del profesor y esa niña.

Conan – Heiji, primero mira de quien se supone que es el diario.

Heiji – No dice nombre.

Conan – ¿Qué?

Heiji – Eso me gustaría preguntarte, por que creías que el diario tendría algún nombre,

Conan – Eso es raro, aquí debería decir Miyano Shiho.

Heiji – Miyano Shiho, espera ¿no es ese el nombre de esa niña?

Conan – Así es, como este diario estaba hecho para engañar a los miembros de esa organización de negro.

Heiji – Entiendo, entonces cuando mencionaron dos cuerpos y tu nombre, inmediatamente creíste que el siguiente nombre que tendrían seria el de Miyano Shiho. Espera, eso quiere decir que los sospechosos de haber forjado esto serian…

Conan – Veo que no tengo que explicar mucho, aun cuando el diario, no menciona el nombre de Haibara, en este momento los sospechosos son: el profesor, mis padres, Belmont, Ai y tu.

Heiji – ¿Y le has dicho esto a todos?

Conan – Si. A todos con los que he tenido contacto directo al menos.

Heiji – Y me dices esto por que también sospechas de mi…

Conan – No, te digo esto para que me ayudes. Yo se que de todos, el profesor y tu serian los únicos que no harían algo así.

Heiji – ¡Gracias Kudo! No creí que me tuvieras tanta fe.

Conan – (Mas bien no te creo con tanta habilidad tanto para forjar el diario como para poder evitar poner una cara de culpable al ver que estoy molesto)

Heiji – ¿Dijiste algo?

Conan – No, empecemos a ver que dice:

Día 1.

Me encuentro en este momento en una cabaña en las montañas, por aquí no hay mucha gente y es fácil encontrar lo mínimo para comer aun sin tener dinero, solo tendré que aprender a pescar y depender un poco mas de aquel muchacho.

No creí que aquel muchacho me ayudaría ni que fuera capas de encontrar el laboratorio y menos el pasar la vigilancia, pero aquí estoy, Kudo ha pasado mis expectativas, no solo al no morir inmediatamente después de tomar la droga y salvarme, sino al ser lo suficientemente discreto como para no llamar la atención, después de todo, sigue sin saber lo terrible y poderosa que es la organización.

Dormiré un poco, por lo que Kudo dijo, él me salvo para poder hacer algo contra la organización, espero poder convencerlo de lo contrario y no se, tal ves soñar un poco.

Conan – Humm…

Heiji – Esto parece bastante normal.

Conan – No solo eso, esto cuadra perfectamente con el escape de Haibara de la organización haciendo parecer que el único en tomar la droga fui yo.

Heiji – y por lo que veo hay algo mas…

Conan – ¿Qué es?

Heiji – y no se, tal ves soñar un poco. No te suena a que a pesar de ser alguien que esta desesperada por haber traicionado la organización tiene, bueno ¿Muchas expectativas?

Conan – Entiendo, esto disminuiría los sospechosos que podrían estar fuera de mi lista, a solo quienes están dentro de ella.

Heiji – ¿Sospechabas en alguien mas?

Conan – No realmente, pero me preocupaba que Subaru-san sospechara que soy Shinichi en ese caso, él habría entrado a la lista.

Heiji – ¿Por qué?

Conan – Subaru-san es muy perceptivo y me ha ayudado a enfrentarme a la organización en una ocasión.

Subaru – ¿Temes que este cansado de ayudarte contra ellos?

Conan – No, solo pensaba que seria una posibilidad.

Heiji – ¿Empezamos a ver los demás días?

Conan – Si, pero supongo que esto durará un rato.

Heiji – Le llamare a Kasuha para avisarle que estoy ayudando en un caso.

Conan – Gracias.

Una hora después

"Día 245.

Shinichi esta a punto de morir los pocos medicamentos que he podido saquear son cada ves mas difíciles de conseguir y menos efectivos.

Desde que el tonto regreso de Inglaterra ha actuado como si pudiera morir tranquilo pero ahora no quiero no puedo dejarlo ir.

Tendré que dejarlo sedado y con el medicamento mas fuerte que tengo espero que sobreviva por mas de 15 días."

Heiji – ¿Así que te le declaraste a Ran-chan en Inglaterra?

Conan – Este no es el momento para ello.

Heiji – Entiendo, pero de todas formas esto lo deja en claro.

Conan – Esto finalmente excluye a Haibara.

Heiji – ¿Por qué?

Conan – Haibara sabe que amo a Ran y fue la primera en sospechar que me le habría declarado a Ran.

Heiji – Entonces, en ves de solo dejar en suspenso si hiciste algo con Ran-chan ahí, o que simplemente le declaraste tu amor.

Conan – Por lo que pondría que de seguro le dije mis sentimientos a Ran, no lo pondría de forma tan ambigua. Además cuando revisas un poco la escritura sobre lo tachado dice "No quiero" antes de decir no puedo. Quien escribió esto estaba implicando que quien escribió esto tenia sentimientos por Kudo Shinichi.

Heiji – Hey Kudo, ¿No crees que podría haber una mínima posibilidad que le gustes a esa chica?

Conan – ¡A Haibara! No bromees, además, bajo el supuesto de ser así, ten en cuenta que Haibara no es alguien que permitan que sus sentimientos salgan con tanta facilidad, siendo este un diario ficticio con ella como protagonista, Haibara no cometería este tipo de errores ni apropósito.

Heiji – (Pero si tomamos en cuenta a…)

Conan – Como sea, quien sea que lo escribió sabia muy bien de las pocas veces que me he transformado en Shinichi y de las veces en las que me enfrente a la organización a excepción de la ves que ayude al FBI a reintegrar a la integrante de la CIA a la organización.

Heiji – Entiendo… Todavía faltan unos cuantos días y lo escrito es muy corto, será mejor que lo leamos rápido.

"Día 246.

He logrado meterme a una especie de juego en tren, en dos semanas iré para salir de esta región, espero que no tengan agentes ahí.

Día 253.

Esos niños, creo que el mas alto de ellos me tomo una fotografía mientras los ayudaba a salir de esa casa. Solo espero que la foto no llegue a sus manos.

Ultima entrada.

Bourbon y Belmont me estaban esperando, al final no pude llegar a salvar a Shinichi. Lamento que mi investigación haya sido la causante de su sufrimiento. Las quemaduras que tengo solo me permitieron llegar hasta aquí. Ahora solo puedo lamentarme y esperar a que llegue mi momento. Quemare todo, así nadie que no encuentre este diario sabrá de quien son los cadáveres que están en el sótano. Espero que cuando Belmont se de cuenta que sobreviví la explosión y no encuentren mi cuerpo sea castigada por Gin. Espero que alguien pueda hacer que ellos dejen de experimentar con las cosas en las que me obligaron a participar.

Hermana, Shinichi espero que me perdonen."

Conan – Esto no me gusta.

Heiji – ¿Qué cosa?

Conan – Cuando ves a Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi, es cierto que con lo delgado que es Mitsuhiko, el podría verse bastante alto, pero el mas alto de los tres es sin duda Genta.

Heiji – ¿Dices que fue Mitsuhiko el que le tomo la foto a Haibara?

Conan – Así es, cuando fuimos de campamento, antes de ir al tren del misterio, Haibara y los chicos se tuvieron que encerrarse en una cabaña en el bosque para evitar que los matara un asesino, pero el asesino al no poder entrar a la cabaña decidió quemarla para matar a los testigos no sin antes cerrar la cabaña por fuera eso obligo a Haibara a tomar el antídoto para tener la fuerza necesaria para sacar a los chicos de la cabaña.

Heiji – Y en el momento en el que los salvo Mitsuhiko le tomo la foto.

Conan – Así es, Mitsuhiko quería agradecerle a la chica que los salvo algún día y le mando la fotografía a Kogoro-jisan

Heiji – Ya veo, ¿Y como se enteraron los de la organización?

Conan – Bourbon entro a la agencia y reviso el correo de Kogoro-jisan, eso les permitió saber que iríamos a ese tren.

Heiji – Por eso era importante que esto estuviera en el diario.

Conan – Así es, gracias a la ayuda de Kaito Kid, Subaru-san y mi mamá, pudimos engañar a Bourbon haciéndole pensar que Belmont había matado a Haibara con explosivos en el tren. Por lo que aquí dice, ni mi madre ni Subaru-san escribieron nada de esto.

Heiji – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Conan – Mi madre y Subaru-san fueron quienes se encargaron de la parte mas grande del engaño para Bourbon, pero quien escribió esto sabia del explosivo pero no del dialogo entre Haibara y Bourbon, solo que Bourbon y Belmont estaban en ese tren.

Heiji – En ese caso ¿Qué sospechosos quedan?

Conan – Solo Belmont, mi papá y el profesor, pero si mi madre dice la verdad en que mi papá no estaba en Japón cuando este diario fue plantado solo quedarían Belmont y el profesor.

Heiji – En ese caso ¿Quién crees que fue?

Conan – Solo me queda apostar por Belmont.

Heiji – …

Conan – ¿Crees que fue el profesor?

Heiji – Kudo… No crees que hay cosas aquí que Belmont no podría saber.

Conan – A menos que ella le robara a Haibara alguna especie de diario que ella tuviera.

Heiji – Kudo, por lo que dices esa niña, Haibara, no es del tipo de hacer diarios o de hacer cualquier cosa que exhiba sus sentimientos.

Conan – Pero eso me deja sin sospechosos.

Heiji – Olvidas que solo queda uno ¿Verdad?

Conan – No pudo ser él.

Heiji – ¿Por qué no?

Conan – El profesor Agasa sabe muy bien mis sentimientos por Ran, el me ha cuidado desde niño, sin importar que, el profesor siempre ha estado para ayudarme en todo, es imposible que por alguna extraña razón hiciera esto sabiendo lo que le ocasionaría a Ran.

Heiji – A menos que ya no quiera que te enfrentes a la organización,

Conan – ¿Qué?

Heiji – Si tomamos en cuenta que casi te mata Belmont cuando te atrapo, en las veces que según este diario has estado en peligro y lo mucho que ha sufrido Ran-chan por estarte esperando, es muy posible que el profesor se halla cansado de ver como todo este asunto los seguía lastimando a los dos y decidió al final darle un fin.

Conan – …

Heiji – Lo entiendes verdad, el profesor tendría mayores oportunidades de robar todo lo que tenia esa chica Haibara y usar parte de eso para plantar la escena, además, con la habilidad mecánica que tiene, para él seria fácil crear algo que hiciera entender que los cadáveres que encontraron fueron los de un hombre y una mujer.

Conan – pero… y el detective que encontró el diario.

Heiji – Si tomamos que el diario fue encontrado en otra región.

Conan – No creo que…

Heiji – Si fue ese detective despistado, solo bastaba una llamada para decirle por donde debería estar ese diario.

Conan – Pero… mi celular.

Heiji – Se lo diste al profesor ¿verdad?

Conan – Si ya hace como un mes y él me dijo que lo perdió en algún lugar.

Heiji – No lo perdió, lo planto en la cabaña no sin antes borrar todo el historial a excepción de las llamadas de Ran-chan.

Conan – …

Poco tiempo después salieron los dos jóvenes del estudio del profesor, Heiji con una cara molesta y el niño Conan no podía dejar de ver el suelo.

Agasa – ¿Algún avance Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun?

Conan – Disculpe profesor tengo que salir un momento.

Agasa – Ya veo.

Conan – Disculpen.

Ai – Seguiré a Kudo-kun, ya es muy noche como para que este solo.

Agasa – Gracias Ai-kun.

Heiji – Profesor, debo hablar con usted.

Agasa – Veo que me descubrieron.

Heiji – Si…

Agasa – Bien Ai-kun y Shinichi-kun no están, así que puedo hablar con libertad.

Heiji – Creo que cubrí parte de la razón por la que lo hizo, pero quiero escucharlo de usted. Ya no mas mentiras profesor.

Agasa – Cuando vi por primera ves a Shinichi-kun ahí en la puerta de su casa con la forma de niño… no creí que fuera él en realidad pero al mostrarme su capacidad deductiva, entendí que si era él y que estaba en peligro. En ese momento decidí ayudarlo para que encontrara alguna forma de regresar a su cuerpo.

Heiji – Pero algo cambio.

Agasa – Si, Ai-kun llego a mi vida, tu eres joven y es poco probable que me entiendas, pero para alguien como yo que nunca se caso, el tener de pronto a una hija, una hija que de pronto, por muy estricta que sea, se preocupa por ti, para que estés mejor de salud, que no te pase nada, que te con el amor que solo una hija puede tenerle a un padre. No puedes dejar de desear lo mejor para ella.

Heiji – Y sus sentimientos…

Agasa – Creo que te imaginaras que no paso mucho para que me diera cuenta que ella ama a Shinichi-kun al grado de ser capas de olvidarse de sus propios sentimientos para que él sea feliz. Pero para mi que la veo a un lado, eso es algo realmente doloroso, al final Shinichi-kun debio haber muerto de no haber sido por que ese hombre llamado Gin le dio la droga de Ai-kun.

Heiji – Disculpe profesor, por muy convincente que sea su historia me temo que al igual que antes no tengo la verdad completa.

Agasa – …

Heiji – Si no me lo quiere decir tendré que darle mi teoría y dependiendo de su respuesta veré que hago.

Agasa – …

Heiji – Mi teoría es la siguiente: poco tiempo después de lo que ocurrió en el tren usted no tuvo problemas para tomar el hecho como un enfrentamiento mas de Kudo con esa organización a la que se esta enfrentando. Sin embargo, cuando Ai-chan regresa ella muestra su disgusto al saber que Kudo, Kaito Kid, Yukiko-san y Subaru-san sabían de la aparición de Bourbon y Belmont mientras ella estaba ignoraba todo, así que para olvidarse del asunto hace lo que sabe hacer mientras se olvida del suceso, trabajar en la cura de esa droga de nombre extraño. Pero esta ves ella se olvido de cerrar la puerta y esta tan metida en su trabajo que quedo dormida y usted, como un buen padre fue a recogerla en ese momento, pero esta ves no pudo evitar ver la conclusión que había en la computadora, algo que lo motivo a crear una mentira que hiciera desistir tanto a Kudo como a Ran-chan de esperar la reaparición de Kudo Shinichi, ¿Me equivoco?

Agasa – Ya es un poco menos de un año desde que Shinichi-kun fue encogido por esa droga. No solo es demasiado tarde para que la forma adolecente de Shinichi-kun pudiera salvar su año escolar, si no, también es demasiado tarde para que se pueda separar la parte del aptotoxin de la estructura celular, cualquier cosa mas fuerte que el ultimo antídoto de Ai-chan podría causar estragos en el cuerpo y finalmente matar a Shinichi-kun.

Heiji – Pero esa niña no se ha dado por vencido.

Agasa – Ai-kun quiere ayudar a Shinichi-kun, y por ello no se ha rendido en tratar de revisar sus apuntes, finalmente el que el APTX 4869 sea capas de encoger a alguien es algo fuera de toda lógica, pero lo preocupante si ella trata de probar la nueva cura…

Heiji – Ella misma se pondría en peligro.

Agasa – Por ello, lo único que pude pensar en el momento fue… Si todos a excepción de quienes sabemos que Conan-kun es Shinichi-kun piensan que Shinichi-kun esta muerto entonces, la motivación para encontrar un antídoto desaparecería de la mente de ellos y eso permitiría que dejaran de pensar en arriesgar sus vidas para lograrlo.

Heiji – Ya veo. Profesor, creo que lo mejor habría sido decirle a Kudo, aun cuando se que él solo se desesperaría mas, de todas formas ya encontré la verdad y ahora creo, que será el único caso donde dejare que los demás encuentren el motivo por si mismos.

Agasa – ¿No le diras a Shinichi-kun?

Heiji – Eso se lo dejo a usted, además, debo de regresar con Kasuha-chan.

Agasa – Entiendo. Solo espero que Shinichi-kun quiera regresar…

Durante la discusión entre Heiji y Agasa.

Ai – Kudo-kun por favor detente.

Conan – Haibara…

Ai – Mira, vamos al parque que esta ahí y hablamos.

Conan – No quiero hablar.

Ai – Esta bien, vamos al parque de ahí y deja que yo hable.

Conan – …

Ai – Kudo-kun, no se que es lo que has encontrado, pero, al final no estas solo, tu amigo Hatori-kun fue directamente a ayudarte, esa chi… Moori-chan te quiere aunque ahora solo sea como si fueras un hermano pequeño, los chicos, a pesar de todo el malentendido de hoy, son incapaces de dejarte aun cuando se los pidas, a lo que me refiero es que…

Conan – …

Ai – No se cual fue la conclusión a la que llegaste, pero por favor, no nos dejes, se que es molesto pensar en que todo lo que has construido hasta ahora se va y peor aun que eso es por la culpa de alguien en quien confías, jum, espero que no sea confiabas. Pero justo ahora, por favor, entiende que a pesar de todo… yo intentare seguir trabajando para que puedas regresar a ser Kudo Shinichi.

Conan – Esta bien Haibara.

Ai – …

Conan – El diario tiene una de las pocas notas escritas a mano por ti durante tu investigación, y se que el punto critico para alcanzar el antídoto esta apunto de pasar, ya casi se cumple un año de que Edogawa Conan nació, es decir, lo que te preocupaba cuando viste que alguien leyó tus notas fue que, yo ya no tengo retorno a ser quien era antes.

Ai – Lo siento, pero aun así, en toda la historia medica, el que exista algo que pueda encogerte a tu forma de cuando eras un niño de seis años no es algo que haya pasado ni que pueda existir, es posible que ese estimado de un año no sea tan estricto con nosotros.

Conan – Aun si no lo fuera, existe un riesgo ¿verdad?

Ai – Si.

Conan – Gracias Haibara.

Ai – Kudo-kun, yo…

Conan – Descubrimos que fue el profesor quien robo tus avances, justo ahora Heiji le ha de estar preguntando el resto de la razón del por que lo hizo.

Ai – ¿El profesor? Es broma ¿verdad?

Conan – Me gustaría que lo fuera.

Ai – Se que tal ves es mucho pedir pero, no quieres regresar con nosotros aun que sea solo por hoy, no quiero que estés afuera.

Conan – Sabes…

Ai – …

Conan – Cuando nos avisaron que morí, bueno, que Kudo Shinichi murió, lo primero que pensé fue en atrapar a quien fuera que había hecho esa mentira creíble, pero, cuando vi la cara de tristeza de Ran… esto dejo de ser un caso, por primera ves, sentí miedo.

Ai – Temes haber perdido a Ran.

Conan – No, desde que Gin me encogió, ya sabia que mi vida como Shinichi había desaparecido, lo único que me daba esperanzas, era la idea de poder derrotar a la organización, encontrar un antídoto y de esa forma recuperarlo todo, pero ahora, no me importa el recuperar mi cuerpo, aun cuando todavía estoy molesto con el profesor, puedo entender que hizo lo que creía que era lo correcto, pero aun así, lo que mas me molesta y me da miedo no es que no podre estar de vuelta a lado de Ran, mas bien, no se como decirlo.

Ai – No tienes que decirlo, se nota, lo que mas temes es que Ran al encontrar a alguien mas, se olvide completamente de ti.

Conan – Si, eso es…

Ai – Tonto.

Conan – …

Ai – Kudo… si algo me pasara en este momento, ¿tu te olvidarías de mi?

Conan – Eso es distinto, tu eres mi amiga.

Ai – Ese es mi punto, la relación entre un amor que es a menudo mas grande que una amistad no es algo que se pueda olvidar por mucho que lo intentes. Aun cuando uno rompa en el peor de los términos con alguien, no importa lo mucho que quiera olvidar a la otra persona, el tiempo que pasaron juntos, las vivencias, la experiencia, los sentimientos que podrían mantener a la pareja junta es algo invaluable que nos permite recordar que estuvimos vivos por un tiempo, que a pesar de todo. Para bien o para mal, fuimos parte de alguien mas, como esa misma persona es parte de nosotros ahora. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Conan – Que ella no me olvidara por que soy parte de su historia…

Ai – Se que tanto te será difícil olvidar a Ran, a ella le será difícil olvidarte, no dejemos que eso pase, solo procuremos que los recuerdos que tengan sean los que les permitan seguir adelante.

Conan – Gracias Haibara, ya me siento mejor.

Ai – Me alegro que estés mejor, sabes, eso es lo mas meloso que he dicho en mi vida.

Conan – Pero aun así es algo que sabes por experiencia, me alegro que seas capas de compartirlo conmigo.

Ai – No te pongas meloso tu también.

Conan – Sabes Haibara. Si encuentro a quien te halla dejado me encargare de hacer que te recuerde bien.

Ai – Kudo-kun…

Conan – ¿Si?

Ai – Por favor, cállate.


End file.
